Bubbles
by KaiserinKatherine
Summary: A lazy afternoon with your significant other sometimes leads to precious moments. / HeixYin Fluff


Series: _Darker Than BLACK_

Pairing: Hei/Yin

Rating: Teen

Warning(s): Innuendo

inspired by: ImagineYourOTP Tumblr. Prompt

One-shot, Fluff, AU-ish, Maybe a little OOC

Author's Note: Hei/Yin is my OTP. They work beautifully together, in my opinion. I didn't want to write something angsty for these two, though, since I usually do feel a little depressed after thinking about how everything played out between the two in DTB. Instead, have this fluffy one-shot that I am actually kind of proud of! :)

Beep... Beep... Beep...

A groan escaped Hei's mouth as his hand went to slap the alarm clock on to snooze as he came aware of his current surroundings. He was in his apartment's bedroom, the curtains closed to block out the sun, laying on his back on top of the sleeping mat. Just before getting up to stretch, a certain someone's gentle breathing caught his attention, and he carefully wrapped his arms around the small being's slender frame.

Yin.

Hei smiled slightly at the thought. He remembered as to how the apathetic doll had crawled under the blankets with him and how she curled up against his chest for warmth, lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat. Even with the lack of most human-like emotions, Yin has always shown some sort of contentment whenever she was intimately involved with the Chinese contractor.

Sighing to himself, Hei began to run his fingers through Yin's long, silver hair, stroking it softly. He felt the Finnish girl subconsciously tighten her hold on his black tank top as she tried snuggling deeper into his tender embrace. Carefully, Hei lifted himself up, still holding the sleeping form of his lover's body, almost as if she may shatter into a million pieces if he lye her back down so that she could continue her blissful slumber.

"Yin..." Hei slightly shook the Caucasian girl's shoulders, trying his best to pull her back into reality as gentle as possible. "Yin... It's time to wake up.." Hei whispered softly, casting his lips against her pale forehead in a chaste kiss.

Yin's eyes slowly blinked open, despite the fact of her obvious blindness, she felt the eyes of her handsome partner looking over her pixie face lovingly. Her hands slowly, but softly, made their way up to Hei's face, running her fingers against his cheeks, caressing them. "Hei..."

Hei smiled at the sound of his name rolling across the beautiful girl's tongue. Normally, he wasn't a "touchy-feely" sort of person but Yin has that... Effect on him.

"We should go take a shower, it's almost noon," Ever so slightly, the doll slid out of Hei's grasp and got off the floor without much help whatsoever. Her silver hair cascaded downwards, covering nearly all of that was visible of the black tank-top that was originally Hei's, as she slightly adjusted her blue boxer shorts before she entered the bathing room of their small apartment.

Assuming that the Finnish female wanted to cleanse her body first, Hei decided to begin stretching his muscular frame, adjusting it to the idea of being awake. This went on for around ten minutes before Hei began to feel concern for his European companion. The Chinese man softly prodded himself across the bare sleeping area, (clad in clothing attire similar to that of Yin's) and, ever so slightly, opened the bathing room's door.

"Yin...? You didn't slip on the wet floor, did yo-"

Hei's eyes widened a little at the sight of the pink-tinted eyes that belonged to his lover staring blankly at him, her body submerged in water up to her neck, a mountain of bubbles slowly making it's way up from the depths of the tube.

Understanding as to what the young girl's intentions were after taking a moment to analyze their current situation, Hei just sighed and slowly began to undress himself. Yin merely turned her head towards the faucet at the other side of the tube, every now and then glancing obliviously over at her companion's nicely sculpted tan body before going back to her silent contemplation.

Running a hand through his short black tresses, Hei walked back over to where the tube was located, and slid himself behind Yin (who had since brought her knees up to her chest, gently wrapping his arms around her thin waist and resting his chin nonchalantly on top of the crown of her head. Following her lover's actions, Yin allowed her body to relax into Hei's embrace, finally being able to "see" through the feel of the water circumscribing the two of them, and rested the back of her head against his chest.

The duo stayed like that, for a while, falling into the serenity each felt when they were in each other's arms.

Suddenly, though, Yin grabbed at the bubbles that were steadily making their way toward the couple, and threw as many as she could reach into the air, surprising Hei with the childish action. Deciding to go along with the action, Hei took a group of bubbles and threw them up in a similar fashion as to Yin's before looking into Yin's rosy pink eyes with his navy blue ones.

Yin turned her body around so that she was facing her Chinese counterpart, and gathered a plethora of bubbles into her general area and went to Hei's face in order to make him a beard similar to that of Santa Claus. Oh, how she missed those tales of wonder her mother used to speak to her of when she was just a young girl in her home country of Finland. . .

So she continued sculpting her masterpiece, feeling Hei's eyes look down at her dainty hands with bemusement and pleasantry. She really is a sweet girl, he thought to himself. After a few more moments of soap bubbles being placed across her partner's face, Yin sat back and "saw" her creation.

There was Hei, in a midst of multiple bubbles that have probably over-loaded in the bathing tube right now, with a soap-bubble beard. A contradiction to his hard and sturdy expression. Caressing the bubbles that covered his handsome face, Hei decided to return the favor and gathered as many bubbles as he could, and donned Yin a crown of white upon her head for the pure queen she was to him.

Yin cocked her head to the side slightly, and brought one of her digit's to her face in order to pull the corner of her mouth up into a half smile.

Seeing and understanding the meaning of said action, Hei smiled softly himself before pulling his Yin, his beautiful Yin, into a tender embrace, flushing their nude bodies together and cradling her head against his chest gently.

Yin didn't seem to mind whatsoever, as long as it was Hei who held her like this.

That's what she was truly looking forward to, afterall.


End file.
